The present invention relates to a lubricating oil composition for internal combustion engines, more specifically to a lubricating oil composition for internal combustion engines which is improved in a friction reducing effect, an oxidation stability and a corrosion inhibiting property by using (A) a fatty acid partial ester compound, (B) (b1) an aliphatic amine compound and/or (b2) an acid amide compound, (C) a specific benzotriazole derivative and (D) a specific succinimide compound in combination.